


【铁虫】还是不要在楼梯间叫出声吧

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *高中校园背地里的偷情+短小系列*WARNING：未成年所以没踩油门！没踩油门！没踩油门！*没踩油门依然还是算上了车什么的……*最后给你们一个迟来的中秋快乐！





	【铁虫】还是不要在楼梯间叫出声吧

脚步声砸在空旷的走廊里本应该是带着点回音的，但Peter把他的动作放到最小心翼翼的力道。

这条小路对于Peter来说已经是轻车熟路，毕竟这已经是他与Tony几乎隔一天就要走过的路——每一次背地里的约会都有一场惊喜，当然他们也没怎么约过太多的会，大概在一起的时间也只是上个星期而已。

Peter很享受和Tony Stark在一起的每分每秒，真正的快乐。

转过楼梯间的最后一道弯，冲过去的角度可以轻易看到楼梯间最靠近里侧的那个角落里靠着一个人影，Peter一瞬间的呆滞之后便噙上笑意冲了过去。他以为自己提前约会时间五分钟到这里已经算早了，没想到Tony这一次也速度很快。

当然刚刚才一起才一个星期的情侣关系让Peter还是有一点形象的保留，浑身上下已经完全充分体现出他此刻激动心情的情况下Peter在Tony面前刹住了车，因为他感觉自己马上就要撞上去了。

靠着墙壁的男孩看着他，清秀的眉眼透着一股笑意。“提前下课了？”

他们特地在下午的最后一节课约了这次面，因为Peter只有在最后一节自习课的时候才能偷偷装作上厕所的样子溜到这里来。但作为从来都不在乎这些甚至可以上着课就直接跑出来抽烟的Tony Stark，最后一节课跑出来花上十几分钟来幽会对他来说没有任何心理负担。

“我偷偷跑出来的。”似乎不太好意思承认自己逃课这个事实，Peter微微欠下了脑袋。

触向Peter腰间的手很自然地滑向他的脊背，Peter顺势被那手臂的力量拉入了怀里。他的鼻尖可以贴在Tony勾勒分明的锁骨窝内，轻而易举便扑入鼻腔的一股清新体香是Peter早就已经熟悉了的。

Peter必须承认他们这一次确实时间充足一些，毕竟最后一节课后他们就可以放学回家——同时Tony这一次也找了个足够隐蔽的地方，Peter把这一次地点的安排理解为Tony害怕放学回家时同学太多所以选择在图书馆四楼的楼梯间里。

将Tony的身体也搂在怀里，胸口两个人几乎契合的心跳让他有点舍不得几乎呼吸。他甚至可以感受到Tony微微起伏的胸口，以及两个人不一样的体温交杂。

回想起他们先前约会的内容，似乎也仅仅是靠在一起聊一些今天班级里有什么乐事，而Peter承认他的班级并没有Tony的班级那么有趣，他们的班级气氛要冷清很多，所以大部分时间都是Tony在说话。Tony说话的声音划在耳廓边温暖的像蜜糖，Peter宁愿自己一句话也不说，他简直喜欢死那样的感觉了。

今天的约会就大不相同了。一上来Tony主动的拥抱就让Peter感觉有点过于切入正题了——他们一直都没有面对过这些。

“嗯？Parker同学居然也学会了逃课？”

轻轻抚在Peter腰间的手上下挪动着，像是一阵柔弱羽毛般的安抚。由于一阵小跑而烘托起的剧烈心跳此刻居然无法安稳下来，钻到鼻孔里的Tony的味道让他没办法沉入冷静。

Peter把脑袋埋在那温暖胸口蹭了蹭。“……不是，就是……想早点出来见你嘛。”

感觉到脊背上的手开始向上移动，Peter略显好奇地侧过脑袋看着身侧的手臂。Tony将他们两个人上身的距离稍微拉远了些，这样他们两个人可以就这样对视。腰间的另一只手并没有就这样放开他，至少他们此刻小腹以下的位置还贴合着。

“你有没有算过我们今天可以玩儿多久？”

似乎被Tony这样略显挑逗的话语提起了兴趣，Peter的双眸猛地发起了光。短暂的思考了一会儿，Peter咬住嘴唇摇了摇头，嘴角有着他根本控制不住的笑意。“玩儿什么？”

另外一双难掩笑意的眼睛若有所思地眨动几下，似乎两个人都在等待着些什么。Peter总感觉自己应该说点什么用来打破尴尬，而下一秒突然微微倾下身子的Tony让他一时间说不出话来。

温热的唇瓣微微触向他仍然没有完全闭合的嘴，Peter可以感受到那柔软的唇际之间仍然有着湿润过后的滑嫩。这样陌生的触感是Peter从来没有感受过的，至少他们两个绝对没有做过这些——Peter以为他们需要磨合一段时间才能让Tony接受他们之间的亲吻！

一时间的手足无措像是给了Tony可乘之机，撬动齿缝的灵动舌尖侵城掠地般滑入Peter的腔内，下一秒便是舔舐上颚的轻弱挑逗。从来没有接受过这个的Peter瞪大双眼不知道该如何回应，就像现在他似乎难以控制般浑身开始燃烧着的异样反应也是他从来没有面对过的。

Tony的舌苔有一股甜甜的味道，他们两个人的舌头交缠在一起并没有Peter想象的那样过于滑腻，一切好像温柔地如同品尝美味一般小心翼翼。Tony用双手将Peter搂得更紧，又一次贴向那胸膛的温热让Peter也开始生涩地用舌尖回应起来。

他可以听到Tony喉咙中似有非有的呼噜声，像是猫咪才会发出来的声音。随后突然从口腔中撤出的空洞让Peter有一瞬吃惊，两个人嘴唇拉开距离的空当也扯出了一条银线。

Tony笑了起来。“这不会是你第一次接吻吧？”

本来没把这个初吻太放在心上的Peter这一秒有一点小小的紧张。“我……我应该……”

捕捉到Tony细微的笑声，他又一次吻了上来。这一次Peter算是很配合了，至少他没有在唇瓣向触的那一瞬间闭上嘴巴，就像刚才一样还要麻烦Tony用舌头把他的齿缝撬开。

Peter下意识与Tony靠的更近了些，也就是把怀中的那个男孩抱得更紧了些。然而他似乎感受到了什么奇怪的东西挤压着令他有点心跳窒塞。

他不敢确定那是不是真的。他确实有一点生理反应他必须承认，只是他完全没想到……Tony也是一样。

Peter此刻的注意力已经完全转移到他们之间尴尬贴合着的那个位置了。他可以感受到他们腹下接触的某个地方已经完全肿胀起来，甚至肿胀起来的位置磨蹭在一起都有一种异样的不适。

似乎注意到Peter已经有点心不在焉，Tony微微将头撤了回去。“怎么了？”

这样的提问方式笼统到Peter一时半会儿根本不知道该怎么组织语言来回答他。看着Peter短暂迟疑了几秒，Tony把他脸红的全过程尽收眼底。

算不上害羞，Peter总感觉此刻这种背着老师和摄像头搞这样的暧昧事情实在是有一种禁忌的快感，再加上……他们现在好像有点开始做过头了。

感受到Peter好像有点下意识的把身体向后躲，突然手腕加大了的力度轻易地将Peter搂得更紧。两个人已经开始躁动的下身又一次摩擦在一起，这简直可以打乱Peter此刻头脑中的一切预想。

“你……”Peter有点难以启齿地将视线挪到他们身下鼓胀的位置，然后便是他因为视觉冲击而有点不忍直视的目光躲避，“你硬了哎。”

微微偏过脑袋，Tony似乎是有点无辜的表情盯着他。“那我们一样吧。”

突然燃烧至耳后根的不适感受随着Tony盯着他火热脸颊的视线越来越过火，一瞬间的尴尬令他喉咙干涸到说不出话。最后他们沉默了几秒钟之后，Peter微微把自己的身子向后欠了欠，目光很吃力地向下挪去。

像是鼓足了勇气似的，他把缠绕在Tony腰间的手探了下去，然后又悬在了空中。

犹豫了一阵，他抬起头很小心地看着Tony似乎有着期待的一双焦糖色眼睛。“我可以……”

突然锁在手腕的一个猛力控制住他的手臂，紧接着便是很直接拉向那个肿胀部位的力量，毫无准备便包裹在掌心的一片鼓胀坚硬让Peter下意识浑身上下的身体细胞一个剧烈激灵。

“可以啊，”压低声线的一声轻笑像是被Peter逗出了声，Tony把头压下来贴在Peter的额旁，“……这有什么不能摸的。”

已经完全被按到那处的手有几秒钟的僵硬，突然如同清空了大脑思绪般突如其来的触觉感受令Peter有点说不上来的激动，握住那坚硬的一瞬间他似乎开始了某些幻想。

……好像摸起来还不错，嗯。

然而此刻的Tony完全没有再做任何动作，很自然靠在墙壁上的松懈姿势像是等待着Peter干点什么一样。微微扫向Peter眼眸的视线像是噙着笑意，或许还有一点期待。

手心似乎都要沁出了汗，Peter抬起眼睑。接触到Tony抬起的眼角，他下意识笑了起来。

“你可以再过分一点。”

又一次攥住了他的手腕，Tony顺势将校服裤子的松垮边缘拉开一条缝，紧接着将那只已经十分温热的手掌向内探去。这种突如其来的一份新的突破让Peter紧张地说不出话来，手腕下意识想向后缩的力道似乎也逃不过Tony捏住他手腕的力度。

突然被怼向一片火热的触感像是一把干柴将Peter体内的某种期待点燃到绽放，手掌可以勾勒出那性器形状的刺激感给了他一种别样的兴奋，而那顶端微微渗出的某种湿润让Peter有一种不敢想象的未知感。

覆盖在他手背上的手掌似乎想要引导他向下抚摸过去，而Peter有点生涩的指尖力道好像把Tony捏得有点发疼。

“从底下开始，”似乎是教导他什么似的，Tony突然把手挪开。根本没有经过Peter的同意，猛地拉开他运动裤边缘的力道甚至钩住了他的内裤一侧，突然像他一样也握住那性器的手掌很干脆地便滑到了最底部，“……慢慢往上划。”

下身突如其来的刺激让Peter一时间发不出声音来，微微用了点力道攥住Peter肿胀性器的力道抽动到那敏感顶端时似乎是很刻意地多用了一倍的力量，从下身猛地燃烧至后脑的性奋令他瞬间瞪大眼睛。

动作生涩地开始模仿Tony在自己身上的规律，Peter总感觉自己没办法控制好手中的力度，但看起来Tony似乎并不在意这些。然而Tony的手法感受起来似乎一次次都精准到可以让Peter开始颤抖的点。

“嗯……”下意识接近了那身体一寸，Peter的有点不受控制地轻喘起来，“我们这样……是不是有点不太好……”

不受控制的将身体的动作幅度随着Tony的动作颤抖起来，手中握着的那一份温热对于Peter来说已经不那么集中他的注意力。集中在下身某个位置的滚烫几乎燃烧着他的耐心，而Tony逐渐开始加快的撸动动作越来越有点让他无法承受。

“我发现你好像……对这个地方很敏感，”Tony的指肚似乎是有点恶意地碾压在Peter的阴茎顶端，从那顶端分泌出的润滑液完全不受控制地涂抹在Tony的指尖之上温暖湿润，“每次摸到这里的时候你都会哼一声。”

Peter当然没有注意到这些细节——他的大脑就像燃烧起来完全失态。

他本来想喝止Tony继续这个动作下去，因为Tony一次次反复地磨蹭碾压已经让Peter的下体有点异样的火热，更何况他似乎已经可以听见朝图书馆这个方向走来的人群喧闹声。哽在喉头的呻吟声让他有点难以抑制地羞耻感，而Tony的动作似乎越来越恶意的加大力度。

“哈……那个地方……”

好像仅仅是指尖拨弄阴茎顶端的力道，而这就已经足够让Peter浑身颤抖了。从来没有接受过这样抚摸的身体仿佛也敏感的要命，以至于酝酿在小腹内的某一团火热也有点像是催促他般接受这样的抚摸。

覆盖在Peter唇际的另一只手似乎在示意他什么，而Peter立刻吞下的下一声呻吟被这个手势吓到噤声。身下突然加快的撸动摩擦力道让Peter有点控制不住想要叫出声，然而又因为背对着楼梯间入口完全不知道发生了什么而不敢轻举妄动——这样同时也禁锢住Peter试图扭动起来的身体。

突然下身酝酿出的异样火热让Peter下意识绷直身体，而完全控制不住冲出那顶端的液体就在下一秒喷射在那温热的掌心之内。

“……这么快？”

Tony轻轻笑了起来，把Peter嘴巴松开之后便任由他瘫软在Tony怀里。当然Peter完全没有这些乱七八糟的时间概念，因为这种感觉突如其来到他根本真的控制不住。

靠在Tony的肩膀上，Peter仍然不敢出声。小心翼翼地把脑袋向后撇去，发现后面空无一人后猛地抬起了头，看到Tony略显戏谑的表情之后重重将拳头砸向了Tony的肩膀：“根本没人！”

飞快侧过身躲开Peter的拳头，Tony笑出了声。“你不是说我们这样不太好？”

“但你……”

“所以你以为我们结束了吗？”缓慢把手从Peter的内裤中掏了出来，似乎是故意地将涂满黏腻液体的手掌微微张开，而Peter在看到那些白浊液体后猛地眯起了眼睛，“……你这样可不太公平吧？”

他似乎明白了什么一样看向了Tony，目光内似乎夹杂着某种犹豫不决。又一次将手掌探入Tony的裤子，摸到的仍然是一片温热的肿胀。

“像……刚才一样吗？”他像是试探一样眨了眨眼睛，手掌生涩的用了用力。

靠在墙壁上的男孩似乎是带着些许挑逗朝他笑了起来，Peter一时间沉溺在那双带着笑意的眸子里没有任何动作。

“嗯？”微微上扬的尾声有着鼻腔内流溢出的笑意，“像刚才一样，或者换一种方式，你可以选一样。”

听到好像还有多余的选择，Peter下意识想要逃避刚才那种羞耻的场面。目光短暂地闪动一下，他连忙抬起眼睛：“什么方式？”

Tony脸上的笑容似乎更放肆了。

“……你的舌头可以吗？”

FIN.


End file.
